hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neferpitou
Question "If the corpse is indeed that of a Nen user, Neferpitou can have it use its Nen abilities." Would anyone have the reference please ? --Dr.Blythe (talk) 19:47, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :If my memory serves me right, Pitou's Puppeteer has only manipulated soldiers with guns. The only Nen user Pitou used the puppet was with Kite, who was already dead and therefore could not use his abilities. The aforementioned phrase must be more or less speculative, and I have no idea who put it there. 05:23,7/17/2017 ---- Grammar I believe there is a huge problem with pronouns in this article (for exaple in abilities section). Rizgubi (talk) 20:10, October 3, 2017 (UTC) If you're talking about the use of gender neutral pronouns on Neferpitou's page, then to answer your question it was ultimately decided to use the gender neutral pronouns, since there's no solid evidence that proves/clarifies Neferpitou's gender. Humble × Humble (talk) 20:22, October 3, 2017 (UTC) They/Their? Can somebody explain why "it" is not used as the pronoun? [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 09:20, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Good question! It has been discussed about five years ago (Gosh! Where'd the time go?) As pointed out by our good friend XScar, "it" is a very difficult pronoun to use. You can read more about the discussion here: Talk: Neferpitou/Archive 1. 13:37,4/1/2018 Ah, ok. Thanks! [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 18:06, April 1, 2018 (UTC) 'There's few things to correct on the wikia about Pitou's gender:' 'About the official guidebook': Many people say "the gudebook states "she" is male" while thinking the guidebook was published after the chimera ant arc, if it was made after the chimera ant arc then those informations would carry more weights. But it's not the case, the guidebook is from 2003-2004, Pitou was just born at this moment ("she" died in 2010 in the manga). If the guidebook information was true thne Pitou would have been called with the male prounoun "kare" in the manga, and it's not the case. Why calling Pitou with a male pronoun in the guidebook and never in the manga? Because the guidebook is not written by Togashi himself but by people working for Shueisha. They asked some questions to Togashi to fill in the guidebook. Pitou's page doens't contain any new information, it's just a summary like at the beginning of a manga volume. The shueisha person has just assumed Pitou's gender because she use "boku" (and her 2004 deisgn was very ambiguous). However boku is not retsritded for male characters. We can't conclude anything about Pitou's gender with the pronoun "she" uses. If Pitou was male then "she" should be called with "kare" in the manga (and not in the guidebook). Is it relevant to mention that Pitou is "male" in the guidebook? I don't think so. It creates even more confusion to many people who don't know the context of this book. Pitou being claled with kare might juts be a mistale like Zeno's grandpa age (he isn't 98 years old as sai in the guidbeook buta s old as Netero, furthemore jhis name is neve rmentionend in the manag and is even hinted to be Zzigg). Contents from this guidebook cannot be considered as true if they mention something different from the manga or which is never used in the manga. 'What is the point to compare the first manga design with the anime design?' The first manga deisgn has been rectonned. Pitou doens't have that face and hair anymore. pitou even had black orbs on her hands, which has been removed considering that royal guards looked less "ant-like" but more "human-like" (the last generations looked more like humans compared to the first ones, as seen if we compare Colt and Kite). Why is it an issue to compare both design? Because many people say that Pitou looks female in the anime and male in the manga, while the anime deisgn is the same as the latets manga design (the only difference is the artstyle). Only the latest manga design can be used to talk about Pitou's "defintive" design. 'Why using Pitou's "naked scene" as an argument? ' Was Pitou really naked in that panel? Take a closer look at her knees. She doens't have her ant articulations and don't even have human legs and arms but cat legs and arms. it's just a representation of Pitou's cat instinct. I can even see two bumps on her chest, which could repsnets her breast. You see that such things can be interpeted in many way. It's logical for Pitou to have flat breast like many other HxH characters, not every female characters have huge breats such as One Piece characters. 'Arguments for the female gender:' A chimera ant's gender is the same as their human part. Kite turned into a girl because of the female human body, Welfin was a male human and is still a male chimere ant etc. Is is said in the manga that Pouf and Pitou only comes from 1 human being. source: bottom left panel in japanese: https://i.imgur.com/xAJwP0r.png. Every chimera ants only have one part of one species at a time. Some chimera ants comes from 1 species (Youpi) some from 3 (Rammot). They only have 1 human body and one or more animal parts (from differnet animals). Else the chimera ants would have multiples human memories and would have both genders. By conjecture, we saw that there's at least one female chimera ant in each ranks of the chimera ants. it is perfectly logicla for one royal guard to be female. They evolved and got the human reproductive system (which is why female chimera ants have breast), else Gon would never say that Kite became a girl. he said that based on her biological body. If Kite's body had no human reproductive funtions and retained his "male" personality then would Gon say that Kite has turned into a girl? We saw that Pitou came from a female cat based on her behavior. It seems to be biologically logical to fuse a human and animal body which share the same gender and compatible anatomy. (a thin and long human fuse well witha butterlfy, an atheltic and agile body fuse well with a cat, a fat body fuse well with a pig) Pitou's body from her latest manga deisign exclusively contains female traits: She has a female face, female body structure (breast, large hips), has a female haircut, wears femine clothes (clothes are most likely based on some memory parts, they picked up closed which fit well to them). It's easy to conclude that her human body part is female. We saw that the chimera ants based their hatsu with their memeories from their human and animal parts. NGL soliders (Welfin, Ikalgo, Brovada) made some hatsu bases on weapons and they know how to use them (miisles,rifles, machinegun,). We can do that for every chimera ants. Peopel create hatsus based on things they are familiar with, so they can more easily use them. Even teh royal guards did that for their htaus since they had memories, it's even with them that they know hwo to speak and that Pouf knows how to play violin. Pitou's hatsu doctor blythe is based on a doll called "blythe doll". Her doctor blythe looks exactly like a blythe doll. Pitou has most likely based her hatsu on dolls because she wanted to fix Kite, and cats see their preys as toys. The blythe dolls are clearly linked to a memories form her female human body. Her other hatsu, Terpsichora is the Greek muse of dance, Pitou knows it since she says "exceed your limits and dance" while using it. It means that Pitou was familiar with dance, and classical dance is mostly a female activty. Pitou has a thin and muscular body, like some dancer, it matches with a dancer background. Her hatsus hints a lot on her background, which is the background of a femae human, which fits with her appearance. Is it logical to fuse the body of a female dancer with a cat in orde to make a strong, fast and agile female royal guard? It soudns very logicla to me, there's more chances that Pitou is female with all the contents from the manga. All those arguments are why the japanese fandom "believes" that Pitou is female. I really can't think of any arguments in favor of the male gender outside what the guidebook said (which is not reliable) I would like to hear your opinion, only mine is not enough, and I woudl like even more if some corrections would be added on Pitou's page. (Excuse me if there's grammar/typos mistakes, it's hard to see all of them) Raikurage (talk) 20:57, August 30, 2018 (UTC) : The assertions about the guidebook's process of creation are mostly speculations. Although there are various elements that point to the character being female, such ambiguity must not have happened by chance; part of this situation was probably designed by the author himself. In the face of past discussions and arguments, the gender as "Unknown", the "Gender Ambiguity" section, and the use of "they/their/them" are the best way to deal with the situation until the author gives the last word in an interview by other means. --Gorgo616 (talk) 10:49, September 3, 2018 (UTC) It's more than speculation. You really think that Togashi made the whole book alone? That he wrote everything and has cropped every pcitures in the book? If Togahsi wrote everything in the guidebook then why would it contain wrong information? If Togashi called Pitou with kare in 2004 then why didn't he called her with kare in 2005-2010 in the manga? A simple conclusion is that Togashi did not wrote the sumamry about Pitou in the guidebook. Raikurage (talk) 11:03, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :Apart that I agree with you on Pitou's "naked scene" as representation of their cat instincts, your argument ::"We saw that Pitou came from a female cat based on her behavior." ::"Pitou's hatsu doctor blythe is based on a doll called "blythe doll". Her doctor blythe looks exactly like a blythe doll. Pitou has most likely based her hatsu on dolls because she wanted to fix Kite, and cats see their preys as toys. The blythe dolls are clearly linked to a memories form her female human body. Her other hatsu, Terpsichora is the Greek muse of dance, Pitou knows it since she says "exceed your limits and dance" while using it. It means that Pitou was familiar with dance, and classical dance is mostly a female activty. Pitou has a thin and muscular body, like some dancer, it matches with a dancer background. Her hatsus hints a lot on her background, which is the background of a femae human, which fits with her appearance." :is also most definitely a speculation, and therefore cannot be taken seriously. :About your argument comparing Pitou's first manga design and anime appearance, the differences could also because of Togashi's change in art style. You said so yourself—Pitou appeared in 2004 and did not die until 2010. Togashi's art style evolved over the course of 6 years. You'd be surprised how Hisoka looked different from his first appearance to the latest, or how Chrollo seem to get younger with every appearance since Yorknew City arc. Heck, even Pakunoda looked like a witch in her first appearance but got prettier by the time Yorknew arc was finished. So, yeah, it is plausible that the difference between Pitou's first manga appearance to the latest is because Togashi's art style evolved. 13:28,9/3/2018 Of course that Togashi's style has evolved, but Piotu's deisgn has also changed. she had black orbs on her hands at the beginning, then she did not had them anymore. The page abot pitou should compare the anime design with the latest design, because many people think that Pitou looks like that in the manga while it's not the case. We could add on the wikia how the character's design/togashi's style has evovled through years. "is also most definitely a speculation, and therefore cannot be taken seriously." Then how do you explain why she chose those hatsus? Hatsus are linked to personality. it's not random that they chose and designed those hatsus. If Pitou has based her hatsus on dolls and dance it must mean that she was familiar with those subjects. Raikurage (talk) 14:09, September 3, 2018 (UTC) : Ah, yes. If your argument was about Hatsu being personal to the Nen users, then that is not a speculation. But remember that not all Nen users have personal ties with their Hatsu—Kastro focused on an ability for only defeating Hisoka, which backfired on him. Following that argument, Pitou might have ties with Blythe dolls and maybe even familiar with Greek mythology or dancing, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are female. Dolls, Greek mythology, and dancing are not exclusive for females, you know. Or better yet, maybe Togashi used those as inspirations for Nen abilities and nothing more... because you know... :And by "black orbs" in the hands, what do you mean? 15:03,9/3/2018 To each their own. Is what I find a lot of the ambiguity arguments on this wiki are about. Humble × Humble (talk) 15:12, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Many mistakes in the gender topic The guidbeook statement isn't official, if it was official then Pitou would be called with kare in the whole manga. However Pitou has never been called with kare in the whole manga. It's an usless infrmation. The guidbeook contains a lot of maistakes. Else you agree that Netero is only 98 years old as said by the guidbeook? The name has no impacts on her gender, "nefer" is also used for female egyptian. An usless infirmation. Pitou's chest isn't flat, don't you know about chronology? Stop considering the old manga design, it has been retconned. The anime design is the same as the latest manga design. Raikurage (talk) 10:16, December 9, 2018 (UTC)